A New Foe
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Is there a new demon threat that could know information about all the characters that is worse than Naraku and yet has nothing to do with him?


Title: An Evil New Foe

Description: Is there a new demon threat that could know information about all the characters that is worse than Naraku and yet has nothing to do with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters other than the unfamiliar ones.

Chapter 1: A Warning Sign

In the middle of feudal Japan an explosion erupted that sounded for miles and miles away from the usually silent mountain in the middle. Dust clouded the otherwise luminous sky of daytime. On top of the mountain sat Ryuu.

Ryuu was a man who had studied dragon abilities and his only purpose was to gain power, no matter what he had to do to get it. He was an unusual killing machine for a human and his face shown no remorse, only anger.

His dark hair flowed behind him and reached his middle back and he had no bangs so his enemies could see his wicked, soulless eyes. Above his left eye was a blue pointed tattoo that reached from his eye and almost to his hair. He wore a strange warrior type outfit that was as blue as the mark on his face and in his hand he griped a mighty stick with a pointy end, like a spear, which incased power that he had worked for and mastered.

He closed his eyes once more as the mountain shook beneath him and dust sprouted around him. He was not like another human, perhaps he wasn't really human, and he didn't know himself. Perhaps he was some dead form looking for something more. Whatever the case he knew he had no past and only searched the future with power and needed no one.

His powers were growing and soon he would be after blood, blood of the people he had analyzed for so long. Ryuu got up from his sitting spot and without moving anything except for reaching his right arm out, closed his eyes and clenched his right fist.

At the same time far away Kagome sunk to the ground in pain and the others ran to her aid.

"What is it Kagome," Inuyasha asked, his eyes scanning her fearfully.

"It feels like a snake squeezing me," Kagome replied weakly on her knees. The grip seemed to tighten and then Kagome was thrust forward and started to be forcefully pulled, as if by an invisible rope.

"Kagome," the others yelled running after her. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed, what was going on?

"Kirara," Sango yelled jumping on the back of the transformed demon cat, hoping to catch up with Kagome. It was no use; Kagome was being pulled much faster.

The trees seemed like green blobs passing by her as she closed her eyes again fearfully.

Meanwhile opposite of the chaos Kikyo wandered around a foggy marsh in the east, her soul collectors in toe. Suddenly Kikyo dropped to the ground in pain as something invisible wrapped around her waist. She tried to free herself, but was no use; she was trapped in the invisible grasp.

She froze, curious to know what was to happen to her next as she was slowly being drug through the wetlands. The pull grew faster and faster until her soul collectors could no longer catch up with her. Kikyo looked behind her in a panic at her servants, she was dependent on them.

The group had lost sight of Kagome, but kept moving ahead, Inuyasha's nose leading the way now. They finally made it to a huge mountain that seemed dark and gloomy, compared to the serene calmness around it.

The mountain had quit exploding from within. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he was sure she was up at the top.

Miroku and Shippo jumped on Kirara, "Inuyasha," Sango's voice entered his ears and he turned around to see Kirara coming his way. Inuyasha glanced back at the mountain before jumping onto Kirara's back.

"Hurry, Kirara," Sango ordered and the feline sped upwards to the top. Finally arriving at the top the group noticed an emotionless faced man in the middle of two snake-like forms.

One form held Kagome to it and the other Kikyo. Inuyasha snarled at him, "Let them go," he ordered greeting his teeth with fury. The man said nothing, but instead held out his glowing stick and pointed it at Kirara. Ryuu's fist tightened on the stick as his power surged through it.

A beam shot out and incased Kirara in a bluish ball, suspending her in air.

"Kirara," Sango yelled and turned back to the man in anger, "What did you do to her," she asked.

The man still kept quiet and shot another beam at Shippo's feet. What looked like vine roots made their way out of the ground and pinned the fox demon to the ground.

"Shippo," Sango cried and tried getting the roots off of him. Ryuu frowned and shot a blast at the demon slayer knocking her backwards and unconscious.

"Sango," Miroku glanced at her worried than turned to Ryuu, "How dare you," he yelled and started for him. Ryuu closed his eyes and trusted his stick forward in his hand; a line of fire came out and circled around the monk, stopping him in his tracks.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and steadied it in front of him, "That's it, you're done for," he said. Ryuu developed a mischievous half smile and jumped in the air, landing right in front of the half dog demon, challengingly. He then brought his stick out in front of him, ready to fight.

Inuyasha snorted, "I'll hack that stick right in two," he threatened. Inuyasha brought his sword down, but Ryuu dodged the attack, swinging his stick at Inuyasha. Inuyasha also blocked and now the two were in a duel of sword fighting skills. Ryuu's stick was strong, it seemed no matter how many times he hit it, it still remained powerful.

Ryuu knocked his sword out of the way one last time, then back flipped in the middle of the two snake creatures once again. He managed to duplicate his stick with ease in his other hand.

Inuyasha watched amazed, "What the heck," he muttered. Ryuu held the two sticks, points out, at Kagome and Kikyo's throats with his wicked smile.

Inuyasha frowned and took a step forward, worried he would kill them. Though, instead of killing them right then and there, Ryuu made the snake creatures disappear off of them, but before they could move he swung the sticks forcefully throwing them from the mountain, then with one last smile, Ryuu disappeared, causing Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to become free of his binds.

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he saw the two women fall from both sides. Inuyasha, with a determined look, sped off the side to grab Kagome.

When he finally did he sped back up to the top and gently placed her on the ground. Inuyasha turned and ran to the other side of the mountain to see Kirara flying up with Kikyo on her back. Inuyasha let out a deep breath, both were safe now, and then he looked over at Miroku who was checking a still unconscious Sango.

Inuyasha then frowned, he didn't know who that guy was, but he was definitely human. Even more surprising was the fact he had all that power and seemed to be sending a warning to whomever plans to get in his way of whatever goal he had.

A/N: hope the beginning was ok, please review and if you have any evil ideas to put in my story, please share


End file.
